


Staring

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Foursome, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Watching Donnie makes his brothers horny.





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write some smut, wrote some smut.
> 
> It was originally just gonna be Raph and Don but halfway through, I realized it seemed kinda plain, so I threw Leo and Mikey in there.
> 
> Posting this half-awake. Will fix any errors later

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, Raph, what is it?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You've been staring at me," Donnie frowned, pulling away from his desk. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Mmm...nope," Raph said, still grinning. Still staring.

"Then what's your problem?" Donnie asked, after making a sound that sounded both amused _and_ annoyed.

"Just like looking at ya," Raph said, finally giving a straight answer. "That alright?"

"Ah," Donnie rolled his eyes. "So you're horny then."

"Maybe."

The purple-banded turtle squinted carefully at his brother. "Did you want to...do something about it?"

"Ain't ya working?"

Donnie laughed. "That's never stopped you before."

"It can wait," Raph answered after moment. "I like watching you work. I like watching you do anything, really."

Donnie blinked, a slow blush rising to his face. "You're being weird."

"You act like I've never complimented you before."

"To be fair, you really only ever compliment me after, or during, sex."

"Come on, Don," Raph argued lightly, trying to keep the conversation light. "You know that ain't true."

"Okay, but it doesn't happen often, and frankly, I don't know how to properly react to it," He said, stepping back over to his desk.

"The blushing seems to work just fine," Raph smiled. "Gives you a nice warm glow...all over your body."

Donnie's cheeks burned further as he attempted to focus on whatever the heck he was working on before.

As he bent over his machine, Raph gave an approving grunt and Donnie twitched. He heard, rather than saw, Raph get up from his chair and walk over to him.

Raph was slow moving as he wrapped a thick arm around Donnie's waist, and settled comfortably behind him, his head resting on Donnie's shoulder.

Just as Raph breathed out, his hot breath hitting Donnie's face, the genius dropped his screwdriver in mid-turn and it rolled off the desk, stopping in front of Raph's feet.

"Everything okay there, Don?"

"I'm...having trouble concentrating, that's all."

"Is it because of me?"

"Obviously," Donnie huffed out.

"Should I leave?"

"You should finish what you've started," Donnie breathed out, rather harshly.

"If you insist," Raph grinned, his lips connecting to Donnie's exposed neck and the genius let out a strangled moan.

Raph hummed approvingly and continued to ravish his brother's neck, going from nipping, to licking, to just plain biting.

"Ah~ Raph," Donnie groaned.

"Tell me what you want, Donnie Boy," Raph mumbled into his olive colored skin.

"You," He breathed out.

"Where do you want me?"

"Right here," Donnie answered, breathlessly. "Right now."

Raph quickly spun his brother around so his carapace was hitting the desk.

He nodded his head toward the random project taking over half of the desk. "That important?"

Donnie tried to focus on the question. Tried to come up with an appropriate answer. But he couldn't think of anything more important than what was going on right then.

He managed a quick shake of the head and Raph grinned. Then before Donnie even knew what was happening, the hothead swung his arm out and pushed everything onto the floor.

Donnie blinked through the crash, clearly shocked. Perhaps he should have been more clear.

"Up on the desk," Raph gruffed out.

Donnie obeyed as best he could, but struggled to get up all the way. He squealed in delight when Raph wrapped his arms around his legs and pushed him the rest of the ways up.

Raph leaned forward, hovering over Donnie's body now splayed out on top of the desk.

"What now?" The genius asked, his mouth mere inches away from Raph's.

Raph didn't miss a beat and pressed his lips to Donnie's in a passionate kiss. It was pretty quick, though, and had Donnie whimpering when he pulled away.

"Keep still," Raph said, his lips touching Donnie's chin, then his neck, then the top of his plastron.

Donnie already knew where Raph's mouth was headed, but it still wasn't enough to prepare him.

As soon as Raph's lips pressed to his already bulging slit, he cried out. "Hnngg, Raph, please!"

Raph's grinned against the soft cartilage and without warning, stuck his tongue into the small space, flattening it right against Donnie's barely contained hidden member.

His cock immediately came tumbling out and straight into Raph's eager mouth.

" _Raphie..!_ " Donnie moaned loudly.

Raph chuckled, sending purposeful vibrations through his brother who shivered in return.

Just then, the lab door flew open. "What the heck is going on-" Leo cut his sentence short when his gaze fell on his brothers. He rolled his eyes. "Mikey, they're in here."

The jokester peeked his head in and chuckled. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Raph finally pulled his mouth off Donnie, a frown planted on his face. "Go away. This is a private party."

"If you wanted it to be private, you shouldn't have made so much noise," Leo jeered casually, gliding his index finger over Donnie's plastron as he walked around the desk until he was right behind his genius brother.

"Woo, what happened here?" Mikey chuckled, looking down at the now broken project Raph had shoved off the desk.

"I dropped it." Raph made a face. "I thought you said you heard noises."

"We didn't hear a crash," Leo said. "We heard..." His gaze fell on Donnie.

The hothead chuckled then. "I knew you were loud, Don. Just didn't know you were louder than a machine crashing."

Donnie's face burned.

"Don't be embarrassed, Donatello," Leo said lightly, flattening his palms and sliding them down Donnie's chest slowly. "If not for your wonderfully loud voice, we wouldn't get to be part of this." He looked up. "That is, if it's okay with Raph..?"

Leo made a quick glance at Mikey, who immediately went for Raph's neck, his hand snaking its way down to-

"All right, damn it, fine," He groaned. "I get Don's ass, though."

"Fine by me," Leo said, returning his focus back to Donnie. "I'm perfectly content right where I am."

Donnie blushed, his face more red than green by then.

"Mikey," Raph said, pulling away from his little brother's teasing lips. "Finish sucking Don off for me. I gotta go find some lube."

Mikey didn't waste anytime moving into position and expertly swallowing Donnie's swollen erection.

The genius screamed his little brother's name, followed by a soft churr when Mikey began a gentle suck.

Leo echoed Donnie's churr, leaning down to nuzzle his brother, his hands still exploring his plastron.

Then, moving his head slightly, he captured Donnie's lips in an upside down kiss. His top lip bit down gently against his brother's bottom lip, causing him to groan into his mouth.

Raph groaned across the way, the display going on in front of him causing him to drop down. He grabbed his already hard cock and began a slow pump, relentlessly searching Donnie's cabinets and cupboards for lube.

"Damn it, Don," Raph huffed out. "Where do you keep your lube?"

Donnie broke free of his kiss with Leo long enough to answer. "Desk drawer. B-bottom right."

Raph practically ran over to the desk, threw open the drawer and pulled out one tube, among the many in there. He walked over to Mikey, placing a hand on his head.

"Alright, Mike," He said. "Outta the way."

Mikey pulled his mouth off Donnie, running his hand up and down the hard flesh instead. "And just what am I supposed to do then?"

Raph contemplated that for a second, his cock growing impatiently hard. Thinking quick, he pulled Donnie further onto the desk, so his ass was just at the edge and his head fell over the side, just slightly.

"There," The hothead mumbled, getting into position behind Donnie. "This spot work for everyone?"

Mikey, who's hand was still engulfing Donnie's dick, climbed up onto the desk and, sitting on his stomach and propped on his elbows, continued where he'd left off with his genius brother.

Leo was reluctant to pull away from Donnie but once he took in the new position, he grinned, nodding at Raph.

The leader dropped down, then moved to the side of Donnie, holding his head and gently guiding his cock to his brother's lips.

Once Raph was sure everyone was good, he went back to concentrating on his own task. Popping open the lube, he spread a generous amount on his finger and with no warning, stuck his finger up inside Donnie.

The genius moaned loudly around Leo's cock, causing the leader to moan approvingly. He caressed Donnie's head affectionately, making sure to keep a slow in-and-out pace, to keep his brother from choking.

After a few strokes, Raph pulled out, coated two fingers and rammed back inside Donnie's puckered hole. He heard the muffled moan of his brother again and grinned.

When he pulled out this time, he stood up and was just about to plunge his cock into Donnie when Mikey spoke up.

"Raph, wait, hand me the lube," The jokester said, sitting up and holding out his hand.

Raph complied, giving a slight huff of annoyance at being interrupted, and watched as Mikey began quickly prepping himself up on the table.

He wobbled for a moment and Raph reached out, grabbing onto his thigh. "Careful, ya knucklehead."

Mikey chuckled, the sound quickly turning into a moan when, even in this awkward position, he managed to find his prostate.

He pulled out carefully and slowly stood up on the desk. He turned around, facing Donnie before Raph spoke up.

"Turn around."

"But be careful," Leo cut in, his voice a bit breathless.

Mikey did as he was told and, slowly falling to his knees, he guided Donnie's cock towards his lubed up entrance and sunk down all the way.

"Okay, Raph, now," Mikey said, once he was sitting completely on his brother's dick.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Raph lined himself up and pushed in, the warmth of Donnie's insides immediately welcoming him.

He pushed all the way in, then after a moment, pulled halfway out, then back in again, churring deeply.

"Can I...can I move now?" Mikey asked. "Donnie feels...so good."

Before he answered, Raph grabbed the back of Mikey's neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. Mikey groaned into Raph's mouth, grinding himself against Donnie.

When they pulled back, Raph's voice was low. "Alright, move."

Mikey did as he was told and just as he pulled up, Raph pulled out and they both pulled forward at the same time.

The effect was instantaneous. Donnie moaned around Leo's dick, his lips pressing tightly against his hard dick, causing the leader to come, carefully pumping in and out of Donnie's mouth until he swallowed him completely.

Donnie's deliciously loud moans were no longer muffled as Leo came into Raph and Mikey's view.

"I can't help but feel a little left out," He mock pouted, watching as both his brother's continued to ride and pound into their genius brother.

"We can't have that," Raph smirked, grabbing a tight hold on Leo's neck and forcing him into a hard kiss.

Mikey watched the display for a moment, stilling himself on Donnie. He didn't realize he had stopped his movements until Donnie started whining his name.

When Raph broke the kiss, he gestured down to Mikey's hard dick bobbing between them. "Here, you want to feel included, take that."

Leo grabbed hold of Mikey's cock and started a slow pump, before surprising them both and leaning down to swallow it whole.

"Leo!" Mikey cried out.

Raph continued to watch the show in front of him, his thrusts never faltering. "Fuck yeah, just like that."

Leo sucked off their little brother, Mikey rode Donnie, and the genius continued to thrash on his side of the desk, moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Guys, I'm not gonna...I'm not gonna last much longer," Donnie moaned.

They all seemed to reach their peak around the same time. Donnie groaned out Mikey's name, their little brother sitting down fully on Donnie's dick one last time, his insides being filled with his seed.

Mikey held onto Leo's head, keeping the leader still as he emptied himself down his big brother's throat. And Raph rode out his own orgasm, thrusting in hard and fast, finally painting Donnie's insides with his essence.

The three slumped together, trying to catch their breath as Donnie recovered alone on his side of the desk.

"Fuck, that was good."

Everyone slowly got up then. Donnie sat up, wobbling slightly, rubbing his slightly sore neck.

Mikey sat cross-legged beside him, as Raph sat down on the desk chair, and Leo leaned up against it.

"So, uh...not that I'm complaining," Leo chuckled, once his breathing regulated. "But what got you guys so wound up that you couldn't even wait to do...that in the bedroom?"

"Donnie was horny," Raph smirked.

The genius boggled. "It wasn't _me_. _You_ were staring!"

"I was just watching ya work."

"Watching him work?"

"Ya ever just sit down and watch Donnie work on one of his stupid projects? It really gets ya going. I could honestly wank off to that sight alone."

Donnie flushed deeply.

"I know what you mean," Mikey chimed in. "I get like that watching him train in the dojo. You guys should try it sometime. Just focus on him waving his Bo staff around..." Mikey dropped his eyelids slightly, his look devious.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you guys _not_ to do that. I have enough trouble concentrating as it is, without you guys staring me down."

His other brothers chuckled at that.

"B-besides if what just happened here happens right in the dojo, Master Splinter will ground us for a month." He looked over at Leo, hoping to get an agreement over the more rational turtle. "Right, Leo?"

The leader didn't answer right away, just continued to stare, a smile small forming on his face.

He turned to Raph. "You know, I see what you mean. It's kinda hot when he gets all riled up like that."

Donnie groaned, flopping down onto the desk. "You three are impossible."


End file.
